Buscándote
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Amu es una niña huérfana, conocida como la niña mas ejemplar del orfanato Seiyo. Pero por obra del destino ella conoce a Ikuto, un chico rebelde que huyo de casa por ciertas razones. Ikuto ayudara a Amu a encontrar a sus padres, recorriendo casi todo el mundo. Pero unos hombres vestidos de negro persiguiéndolos no estaba en sus planes... Fanfic Amuto (Nuevo Summary) *PAUSADA*
1. Prologo

_**¡Hola estimados lectores!**_

_**Yo aquí molestando (como siempre xD) Con una nueva historia Amuto, mi imaginación con esta pareja es tan grande que hasta podría crear un millón de historias… pero por cierta razones obvias de estudio y tiempo es imposible :( **_

_**Espero que les sea de su agrado y no sé si dirán ¿Por qué rayos tus historias necesitas un prólogo? Muy buena pregunta estimado lector pues la razón es que primero me gustaría escribir un prólogo para saber si les gustó la idea del fanfic, o si es necesario cambiar algunas cosas… **_

_**Mejor no les quito su tiempo y, mejor empiecen a leer y esperare sus reviews para saber si les gusto la historia y si quieren que publique el próximo capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Declaimer:**__** Shugo Chara! Y sus personajes obviamente no me pertenecen. Solo tomo los personajes prestados y creo las más locas y raras ideas que tenga en la mente xD.**_

Prologo

Esta historia se va a tratar sobre una niña de 14 años que para algunos es el ejemplo de varios niños abandonados por sus padres. Esta pequeña niña peli-rosa se llama Hinamori Amu, una niña que con una temprana edad va por el mundo buscando a sus padres. Amu no vive en la calle, por ahora ella está en el orfanato Seiyo la cual ha tenido amigos que están en la misma situación que ella, pero igual están apoyando a su amiga para encontrar a sus padres, jamás ha experimentado el amor, porque todos sus años de vida solo se ha limitado a buscar a sus padres pero tal vez cierta persona le enseñara que cosa es el amor…

Por otra parte tenemos a Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un chico rebelde que a la edad de 15 años huyo de casa porque según él sus padres no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención, también es hijo del empresario más reconocido por todo Japón, su padre Aruto es dueño de la empresa "Easter" el mejor centro laboral de todo Japón . Él tiene una hermana perdida, nunca la logro conocer ya que el día que su mamá logro dar luz a su linda bebe, se extravió en el hospital. Ikuto desde ese entonces fue como un hijo "único". Tras la tal noticia de su hermana, sus padres empezaron a buscar por todos lados a su pequeña hija, al final se rindieron, cayendo en una terrible depresión al igual que su único hijo Ikuto.

Ikuto después de huir de casa se independizo, trabajo duro para poder alquilarse un departamento y ahora actualmente tiene 17 años. Un día tranquilo como siempre él va a hacer sus cosas diarias pero por cierta obra del destino tendrá que conocer a Hinamori Amu, la niña más ejemplar del orfanato Seiyo.

Él, un adolecente inmaduro y pervertido, ella una niña inocente que aún no sabe nada de la vida. ¿Nacerá el amor entre ellos dos? ¿O solamente en gran cariño?

Como nos dice el dicho "Para el amor no hay edad" ¿Cierto?

* * *

_**Ok lo sé, sé que es un muy corto Prologo pero si les cuento toda la historia perderá su chispa (?**_

_**No piensen a Ikuto de pedófilo ni nada por el estilo (ok bueno en el anime lo parece pero qué más da…) Creo que las edades que les coloque en mi fanfic es algo igual que el anime… **_

_**Muy bien esperare sus review muy ansiosa y díganme ¿Escribo el primer capítulo? o ¿Mejor lo dejo hasta acá? Todo es depende de ustedes. **_

_**Ah y otra cosa… no sé qué categoría colocar a mi historia ya que como decirlo… Es rara… supongamos que es como "Adventure/Romance" hasta que yo misma con el tiempo vea que categoría exacta colocarle.**_

_**Debido a que hay ciertas pervertidas en esta página, tal vez cambie la categoría, pero por el momento será "K+", obvio si habrá escenas ya pervertidas será más adelante… **_

_**Un saludo y muchos besitos *3* **_

_**Ruth-chan (Si es hora de que ponga mi hermoso y sensual nombre en las historias xD, okno.-.) **_


	2. El inicio de mi aventura

**_Oh por Kami! (Sé que lo típico de mi es empezar con un "Hola" pero quise cambiar eso xD)_**

**_Muy bien… sinceramente no creí tener tanto apoyo para según yo, una rareza de fanfic, pero bueno me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la trama :3 . Este fanfic creo que tendrá un poco de acción ¿Por qué? Pues la razón es que mi estúpida mente me da tantas raras ideas que bueno, solo con el Amuto podre crear estas cosas raras xD_**

**_Como sea… empecemos:_**

* * *

**_Declaimer: _****_Shugo Kyara! (Así lo dice mi hermana xD lo se ella no ve animes por eso no sabe pronunciar bien el japonés ¬¬) no me pertenece sino al dúo Peach-Pit. Pero algún día las secuestrare y las obligare a hacer la continuación del anime x3._**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El inicio de mi aventura.

El orfanato "Seiyo" es aquel lugar donde los niños abandonados por sus padres tendrán que vivir hasta cumplir cierta edad, pero dentro de él nos encontramos con una niña, esta pequeña peli-rosa es la más ejemplar que tiene este orfanato. Nos estamos refiriendo a Hinamori Amu, una pequeña niña de tan solo 14 años que recorre el mundo en busca de sus padres. Es muy popular gracias a los repetitivos reportajes que aparece en la televisión. Casi todo Japón conoce su historia, llegando hasta tocar un millón de corazones.

POV Amu

Soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 14 años, soy la niña más "ejemplar" que hay en el orfanato Seiyo, y si, ese es mi hogar. Mi historia la conoce casi todo Japón, soy aquella niña que va en busca de sus padres, recorriendo casi todo el mundo, sin descanso alguno. Hoy en día decidí darme un respiro, descansando con mis seres queridos, en este orfanato eh tenido muchos amigos, que gracias al corazón de tan buenas personas los han adoptado.

Yo soy como una de los niños "especiales" por decirlo así, ya que no estoy acá para que me adopten, sino para tener un techo, ya que yo solo tengo un objetico y es encontrar a mis padres.

Ahora mismo estoy con Minako, ella es una de las asistentes del orfanato, se encarga de cuidar a los más pequeños, ella es como una hermana mayor para mí, por eso me gusta llamarle one-san.

-Buen día One-san-saludo a Minako mientras ella estaba revisando unos papeles.

-Amu, te eh dicho que no me llames así-a pesar de tener 18 años, hace sus típicos pucheros que me causa gracia.

-Lo siento, es una costumbre-mi disculpe mientras estiraba mi brazo atrás de mi nuca.

-Como sea… Amu quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Toma este dinero, quiero que te vayas a la tienda de al frente y te compres un poco de pan.-me dijo mientras mi daba un billete.

-¿Pan?-pregunte mientras recibía el dinero.

-Sí, es que los pequeños tienen hambre y nos quedamos sin comida. Solo hay para el almuerzo.-me explico mientras ponía una cara de súplica.

-Ok, ok, si no tengo nada más que hacer iré.-resignada, salí del orfanato directo a la tienda de al frente, para comprar lo que me mandaron.

POV Ikuto

Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 17 años, soy de esos típicos chicos que huyeron de casa a una temprana edad, ¿La razón? Pues mis padres no me prestaban ni la más mínima atención, después de tal noticia de mi hermana, ellos se han ocupado más de su trabajo que prestar atención a su propio hijo.

No les tengo rencor, pero aun así mi única opción fue escapar, así que bueno por ahora estoy bien, soy feliz con la vida que tengo y no necesito nada más, bueno solo una persona con que compartiré el resto de mi vida pero para que adelantarme a las cosas.

Ahora mismo estoy en una tienda que está cerca de mi departamento, como siempre haciendo las típicas compras diarias.

Pero algo llamo mi atención… aquella niña de una hermosa cabellera rosada, ojos color ámbar, pequeña estatura, lo sé, pensaran que sueno como pedófilo. Pero que puedo decir, es hermosa…

-Que desea usted-me hablo el dueño de la tienda, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Creo que la niña querrá comprar primero ¿No?-quise actuar como caballero y dejar que a ella le atendieran primero.

-No gracias, no estoy apresurada…-dijo con un hilo de voz, en verdad hasta su voz era hermosa…

-Solo trato de ser un caballero y que te atiendan primero.

-Pues no te pedí que lo seas.-alzo un poco el tono de voz.

-Wauu… una niña con carácter, eso me gusta…-dije con un tono burlon- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

-Que te importa…

-Se ve que tus padres no te enseñaron modales pequeña…-cuando dije eso ella solo agacho su cabeza, algo… ¿Apenada?

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca…-dijo entre susurros.

-¿Cómo?-no la escuche muy bien.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres! Eres un desconocido para mí y nunca debo juntarme con los pedófilos…-eso me lleno de rabia.

-Oye niña te advierto que…-no pude terminar ya que alguien interrumpió.

-Joven, mejor deje a la niña sola…-opino el dueño de la tienda, la cual solo se limitó a observar todo el espectáculo.

-Yo me largo-aviso la niña, para después muy molesta irse hacia otra dirección, que extraño… ¿Acaso se dirigía a el orfanato? No, no puede ser, el hecho que vaya por el mismo camino no quiere decir que vaya a ese lugar.

Compre lo que necesitaba para después de eso irme a mi departamento, era de mañana y como no tenía nada que hacer, opte por ver un poco de televisión. Pasaba de canal mientras me quejaba de que no había nada que ver, pero me pare en un reportaje, sinceramente raras veces veo la televisión pero como estaba aburrido que más podía hacer…

El reportaje se trataba sobre el orfanato "Seiyo", el orfanato que está cerca de mi departamento, se trataba sobre una chica que bueno… mejor pongo atención antes de comentar.

***Reportaje de la televisión* **

**(Una nota es que cuando ponga **esta letra **son los pensamientos de Ikuto)**

**-"Estamos en el orfanato "Seiyo" en este caso quiero contarles sobre la historia de una niña, una pequeña niña que con tan solo 14 años de edad va por todo el mundo en busca de sus padres. Esta niña es un ejemplo para todos los pequeños abandonados por sus padres, Hinamori Amu es el nombre de esta ejemplar niñita que mostraremos ante cámaras"- **Dijo la reportera mientras con la cámara enfocaban a una pequeña niña…. Esperen… ¿Ella no es con la que me encontré esta mañana? ¿Ella es huérfana?

**-"Dinos Amu ¿Por qué vas en busca de tus padres?"- **la reportera le pregunto, pero al parecer Amu no tenía ni intenciones de responder.

**-"Discúlpenla ella es muy tímida"- **de repente apareció una joven para apoyarla, ya que Amu se quedó muda.

**-"Claro que entendemos… Bueno este es el final de nuestro reportaje…- **pero antes que termine la oración yo apague la televisión, y me quede algo pensativo.

-¿Con que se llama Amu?-me preguntaba en mi mente mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa perversa.

-Oh… Ya es hora de irme-mire mi reloj, se me hacía algo tarde, soy trabajador en una pequeña empresa, soy como el asistente de una jefa y no piensen mal… Ni es de mi tipo, ella está casada, aunque creo que quiere algo conmigo pero no le doy importancia.

Me aliste lo más rápido posible y salí hacia la empresa donde trabajaba.

POV Amu

-¿Otra vez trajiste a los reporteros?-me queje con Minako mientras ponía una postura seria.

-Para nada… ellos solo vienen, los llaman donde nadie los quiere-trato de calmarme.

-Bueno, estas perdonada pero espero no volver a verlos, tu sabes que me están buscando y no se la razón-Minako solo pudo asentir con la cabeza para después volver a su trabajo.

-Amu-chii-me saludo mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Yuiki Yaya. Ella está como mi situación, pero sé que algún día la adoptaran y tendrá una familia, como quisiera yo tener…

-Yaya ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo pistas sobre tus padres…-me respondió mientras me extendía una fotografía.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuando acepte la foto, pude notar que estaba toda sucia, no se notaba muy bien la imagen, solo pude notar a una señora muy joven, ella usaba lentes y estaba sentada en un banco sonriendo, junto a sus brazos con una pequeña bebe, con cabellera rosada.

-¿Esa bebe se parece a ti? ¿No lo crees Amu-chii?

-¿Enserio crees que esa señora sea mi mamá?-dijo mientras me quedaba observando la foto impresionada.

-Claro ¿Quién mas tendría la cabellera rosada? Además puede servirte de una pista…

-Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias Yaya!-fui y le dio un abrazo a mi amiga, mientras ella lo correspondía gustosa.

-No hay de que…-dijo después de separarnos, ella se fue donde sus demás amigos, dejándome sola en la sala principal, mientras observaba con tanta atención aquella foto.

POV Normal

A la mañana siguiente, Minako se encontraba como siempre con sus papeles haciendo apuntes, cálculos y bueno de todo lo que necesitaba aquel orfanato, pero de repente un joven de ojos azul zafiro entro a la dicho lugar y se acercó donde se encontraba Minako.

-Buenos días Joven ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-le saludo muy cordialmente Minako al visitante.

-Eh… hola, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, y estoy buscando a Amu-dijo mientras miraba por algunos lados buscando a la mencionada.

-¿Es usted un familiar de la joven?-pregunto seriamente Minako.

-Ehh… bueno soy un conocido… pero solo será una conversación rápido se lo aseguro.

-Mi jefa no me dará permiso de que usted hable con la niña si no es un familiar-respondió con tono de seriedad.-Pero… si es por mi pequeña Amu es una excepción.-mostro una sonrisa y fue en busca de Amu.

Pasaron unos minutos y llego Minako junto a Amu. Al principio Amu se rehusó pero al final opto por salir y ver quien era su visitante, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era…

-¡¿Tu?!-dijo Amu muy sorprendida.

-Vaya se ven que se conocen… Bueno joven tiene 15 minutos, tiene el derecho de salir con ella, pero no tan lejos del orfanato.-aviso Minako para después retirarse dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Ven-Ikuto tomo a Amu del brazo arrastrandola hacia afuera para conversar tranquilamente. Mientras Amu intentaba escapar del agarre de Ikuto, gritando que le soltara.

-Suéltame… No te conozco, déjame pedófilo-se quejaba Amu, acto seguido Ikuto obedeció soltándola en un lugar no tan lejano del orfanato.

-¡Eres un secuestrador!-exclamo Amu.

-Te llamas Hinamori Amu ¿Cierto?-pregunto Ikuto.

-¿Co-como lo sabes?-Amu se sorprendió al saber que un desconocido sabia su nombre.

-Eres muy popular en las noticias… pero bueno ese no es mi punto…

-¿Entonces? Por qué me llamaste si ni siquiera se tu nombre…

-Ok, me llamo Ikuto.

-Muy bien Ikuto… ¿Qué quieres conmigo?-pregunto Amu mientras ponía una cara seria.

-Solo… decir que lo siento…-Ikuto en verdad se sentía apenado por lo que le dijo aquella vez que se conocieron.

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparte? Me dijiste esas palabras sin saber mi situación…

-En verdad yo no sabía que eras huérfana, creí que eras de esas niñas normales.

-Pues lo siento Ikuto, pero yo no te disculpo…-Amu estaba manteniendo su orgullo.

-Deja de ser orgullosa… dime ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

-Nada, no quiero nada que venga de ti… Ikuto te conocí apenas ayer, y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, eres un desconocido para mí, ni se por qué te das el trabajo de venir a disculparte conmigo… -Amu dio una media vuelta y se fue caminando dispuesta a volver al orfanato, pero una voz interrumpió aquella acción.

-¡Yo te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres!-dijo Ikuto dejando a Amu parada en seco, sorprendida por lo que le propuso el peli-azul.

-No te creo-respondió Amu, aun manteniendo su postura seria.

-¿No me crees? Bueno yo solo intentaba ayudarte a cumplir tu mayor deseo…-Ikuto fingía desinterés.

Amu se quedó pensativa, tenía la oportunidad de tener apoyo para encontrar a sus padres, tal vez sea un desconocido, pero aun así no desaprovechara la oportunidad.

-Acepto-hablo Amu, dejando en este caso a Ikuto sorprendido.

Mientras Ikuto y Amu intentaban planear un plan, pasaron los 15 minutos que les propuso Minako. Así los dos jóvenes fueron al orfanato, poniendo ya su plan en acción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-exclamo Minako muy sorprendida.

-Si como escucho, me gustaría adoptar a la señorita Amu-dijo Ikuto mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Lo siento mucho joven Tsukiyomi, pero solo pueden adoptar las personas mayores de 25 años y usted no tiene la edad suficiente.

Amu se mostró triste, pensaba que su plan se echó a perder, pero en ese entonces Minako hablo:

-Amu, dime la verdad… ¿Conoces a este joven?

-No…-respondió con un tono decaído.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué quiere adoptarte? Creí que eras una de los niños especiales que no están disponibles para el adopto.

-Bueno… la verdad es…-Amu volteo su mirada a Ikuto, el solo le mostro una mirada seria y hablo por la chica.

-Le ayudare a buscar a sus padres…

-Amu… ¿Confiaras en él? –Minako volvió a preguntar a la mencionada.

-S-si…-Amu no respondió nada segura, por otro lado Minako solo dio un largo suspiro y fue hacia sus papeles, cogió un lápiz para después seguir hablando.- ¿Su nombre completo?-Minako pregunto a Ikuto.

-¿Cómo?-Ikuto se extrañó.

-No puedo llenar los papeles si no tengo su nombre completo.-respondió mostrando una sonrisa.

-One-san…-dijo Amu muy sorprendida, para después de ello dedicarle una sonrisa.

Ikuto dio toda la información posible, cuando acabo el cuestionario, Minako saco una copia de los papeles de adopción y los entrego a Ikuto. Mientras Amu solo esperaba paciente en la sala principal.

-Me despedían con esto… pero espero que encuentres pronto a tus padres Amu.

-Gracias Minako…

-Te extrañaremos y no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-le guiño el ojo para después de eso retirarse del lugar.

-Muy bien… Iniciamos una nueva aventura…-comento Ikuto mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

-Supongo… pero aun no te tengo confianza.-Amu empezó a caminar con Ikuto por una calle algo solitaria, que se encontraba cerca del orfanato.

-Tranquila, no te hare nada malo.-mostro una sonrisa juguetona-A menos que tu no quieras…

-Pervertido…-dijo Amu para después quedarse un momento callada- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Primero quiero ir a mi departamento. Para empacar algunas cosas-Amu solo asintió con la cabeza, para después seguir caminando con el joven.

Pero de repente se escucharon disparos, se pudo ver una camioneta negra con hombres armados, apuntando a la pareja.

-Otra vez…-susurro Amu, pero al parecer Ikuto también la escucho.

-Corre…-Ikuto jalo a Amu y se la llevo bien lejos como podía de ese lugar. Llegaron a un pequeño parque, por suerte estaba habitada de gente, el misterioso vehículo desapareció dejando a Amu más tranquila, pero aun con una mirada seria.

* * *

**_Perfecto eh acabado con este primer capitulo. Estuvo…. ¿Horrible? Bueno no tengo ni la menor idea pero solo espero que les haya gustado…._**

**_Y solo este es el inicio ya que más adelante habrá más acción, problemas amorosos, cosas pervertidas como algunas quieren y mucho más… _**

**_Un agradecimiento a:_**

**_TheAmuto14: Mi estimada lectora que alegría verte comentar una de mis historias, gracias por ser mi primer review. Cuídate._**

**_angel-Utau: Gracias por seguir apoyándome enserio me alegra verte. Y si espero que te guste la trama ya que pondré más acción a la cosa XD. Te leo luego._**

**_Jenii1: Ok lo de advertencia pervertida va en especial para ti, eh leído tus historias y sé que eres pervertida xD. Tu idea tal vez haya posibilidad que sea verdad, quien sabe… (Ok bueno yo lo sé qué tonta._.) Gracias por ponerlo en favoritos._**

**_Black Ross: Gracias por dejarme tu review y colocarlo en favoritos, en verdad espero que no te arrepientas en leerlo y que te vaya gustando la historia._**

**_Andromeda Demeter: Gracias por estar acá otra vez en una de mis historias e igualmente por colocarlo en tus favoritos, también tu idea sobre lo de Utau hay posibilidades creo yo… jeje te dejare con la duda xD._**

**_RhisaMari: Gracias por dejarme tu review e colocarlo en favoritos me haces tan feliz x3 y me alegra que te haya gustado la trama._**

**_Agus-chii: Oh por Kami… La pervertida #1 Agus me escribió, me desmayaría (okno.-.) bueno gracias por ese comentario enserio me alegra que te haya gustado, obvio yo también te apoyare en tu nuevo fanfic, desde acá te digo…. ¡ACTUALIZA! O y gracias por ponerlo en favoritos x3_**

**_Ok eso es todo, me despido y recuerden… "_**si la vida te da limones… seguro están podridos porque nadie regala algo por regalar"**_ xD. (Lector: Que sabio… yo: Si porque es copiado xD) Creo que algunos podrán adivinar quien dijo esta frase xD._**

**_Un saludo y abrazos! _**

**_Ruthy-chan_**


	3. Mas confusiones

**_La loca de su escritora esta lista para reportarse con su nuevo capítulo (._.)/_**

**_¿Cómo están fans del Amuto? Espero que bien… pues yo no mucho :(… a quien le importa vamos con el capítulo xD_**

* * *

**_Declaimer:_****_ Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, y jamás me pertenecerá… por qué bueno… No soy Peach-Pit para poseerlo._**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Mas confusiones.

-¡Que rayos fue eso!-exclamo cierto peli-azul mientras estaba sentado en el césped junto a la peli-rosa.

-Ellos volvieron…-murmuro Amu con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Quiénes?

Amu solo dio un largo suspiro para después continuar.- Hace un tiempo atrás, un auto misterioso me perseguía todo el tiempo… jamás supe la razón, pero lo único que sabía era que me querían secuestrar o tal vez matar…

-¿Tienen una razón?-pregunto Ikuto.

-No sé, jamás me eh metido con nadie que yo sepa…

Ikuto estaba a punto de hablar pero de repente fue interrumpido por una sirena de un auto de policías, al parecer a miles de distancias esos disparos se lograron oír. Pero no fue suficiente tiempo porque una vez más aquel auto misterioso volvió a aparecer dando disparos por el aire. La gente que se encontraba en aquel parque se alarmo y se fueron corriendo todos a sus respectivas viviendas.

La policía bajo del vehículo, con armas en mano, el auto negro se encontraba a unos cuantos metros parado mientras el conductor daba unos cuantos disparos, por su mala suerte el misterioso auto volvió a desaparecer, por suerte no hubo heridos ni muertos así que todo estaba en orden, claro, excepto que los causantes de tan alboroto huyeran pero bueno ustedes entienden.

Un oficial de policía al notar la presencia de la pareja, no dudo y sacó su arma amenazándolos.

-Tranquilo…-trataba de relajarlo Ikuto, mientras que con sus manos hacia un leve movimiento de calma.

-Díganme… ¿Ustedes son parte de ese par de ladrones?-pregunto aquel policía castaño con ojos esmeralda.

-Kukai…-le replico su otro compañero, aquel era un hombre de cabellera larga color morada, y ojos color miel.

-Nagihiko… no podemos confiar en ellos… si pertenecen a ese grupo…-Kukai empezó a apuntar a Amu.

-T-te equivocas… nosotros somos inocentes…-trataba de defenderse Amu.

-Kukai enserio… deja de exagerar-volteo su mirada a la pareja.-Disculpen a mi compañero es que esta alarmado…-les mostro una sonrisa sincera-Soy el oficial Fujisaki Nagihiko pero ustedes me pueden llamar solo por mi nombre, es un placer conocerlos ehh….

-Ikuto…-respondió el peli-azul para después estrechar su mano con la de Nagihiko.

-Muy bien… ¿Y tú linda?-refiriéndose a Amu.

-A-Amu…-respondió tímida.

-Y bueno ustedes tienen una relación ya sea mmmm… ¿Novios?-pregunto muy curioso el oficial Nagihiko.

-Para nada…-respondió Amu.-somos…

-Hermanos…-completo Ikuto.

-Con que hermanos ¿Eh? En verdad no parece…-comento Nagihiko.

-Nos lo dicen mucho…-dijo Amu mientras se le caía una gotita.

-¿Y qué hacen por acá?-se incluyó en la conversación Kukai.

-Pues… la verdad somos un par de hermanos huérfanos y por ahora no tenemos una casa…-comento Ikuto, para que los oficiales sientan pena por ellos.

-Pues lamento oír eso…-comento Nagihiko.

-¿Qué tal si se quedan en nuestra casa?-opino Kukai.

-¿Enserio?-exclamo Amu sorprendida.

-Claro yo no tengo problema…-contesto Kukai muy animado.

-Ni yo-también respondió Nagihiko- Vamos suban al coche.

Así los supuestos "hermanos" subieron a al auto de la policía mientras se dirigían a una pequeña casa, era muy lejos del lugar, que se encontraba ubicada en un pequeño campo al parecer se veían niños jugar por ese campo muy felices. Cuando llegaron a su destino los cuatro pasajeros bajaron del vehículo, y les recibió una rubia con cierto disgusto hacia los oficiales.

-Llegan tarde-se quejó la rubia de cabellera larga.

-Rima, deja de estar nerviosa, estamos bien…-se quejó Nagihiko.

-Pues lamento decirte que algunos integrantes del grupo han sido asesinados gracias a ciertas personas que no saben cuidar, ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa?-respondió Rima mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Rima cállate…-le replico Kukai.

-Disculpen ¿Interrumpimos en algo?-pregunto Amu, metiéndose en la tensa discusión.

-No, no se preocupen…-le respondió Nagihiko.-Rima ellos son unos huéspedes que invite…

-Hola-hablaron al mismo tiempo Ikuto y Amu.

-Hola, espero que se sientan cómodos en nuestra humilde casa…-saludo Rima mientras les daba el espacio suficiente para que la pareja diera paso.

-Gracias…- la pareja entro a la casa.

Así pasaron la mañana. Rima les asigno una habitación para que compartan… Ya que como eran "hermanos" no había ningún problema que durmieran juntos ¿No?, además que como era una casa algo humilde no tenían tantas habitaciones…

-Que cansancio…-suspiro Amu mientras se tiraba sobre la cama.

-Necesito un baño…-de repente a Ikuto se le ocurrió una idea por la cabeza.- ¿Si nos bañamos juntos?

-Ni en tus sueños me bañare junto a ti, pervertido…-le respondió Amu a su compañero de cuarto.

-Era broma, después de mi entras si deseas…-después de decir esto Ikuto tomo una toalla, sus respectivas cosas y se fue a la ducha.

Amu mientras esperaba a que su compañero que salga de la ducha, agarró aquella foto que Yaya su ex-compañera de orfanato le había dado como una pista, y de la nada empezó a hablar con aquella foto…

-Sabes mamá… ahora estoy cumpliendo uno de mis sueños… encontrarte a ti y a papá, desde que tengo memoria eh recorrido el mundo buscándote, jamás me eh rendido y me rendiré. Ahora me encuentro con un chico mayor que yo, pero seguro no es mala gente, puede ser pervertido si… pero jamás un aprovechador, me está ayudando a encontrarte que es lo que más deseo…-sin percatarse la peli-rosa, Ikuto ya había acabado pero se quedó ahí parado escuchando aquellas palabras de la niña.

-Lindas palabras…-interrumpió Ikuto mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Amu.

-Gracias… supongo…-respondió insegura Amu.

-Quisiera estar como tú en este momento…-dijo entre un suspiro Ikuto.

-¿Por qué? Quieres ser un pobre niño, sin padres, que cada día que pasa va en busca de ellos… como si fuera en vagabundo…

-Sinceramente si… prefiero eso mil veces, que al ser ignorado por tus padres.

-¿Ignorado?-Amu repitió la última palabra del chico, para después mirarlo atentamente.

-Hace años atrás mi hermana nació, mis padres estaban muy alegres ya que como era el hijo único por fin tendría una hermanita. Pero resulta que cuando el doctor fue a ver a mis padres, les dio la noticia de que la bebe se extravió en tan grande hospital... Nadie sabe la razón pero desde aquel entonces mis padres me han ignorado, están deprimidos y solo se encargan de sus negocios que de mi bien estar.-Ikuto mientras contaba su problema, Amu solo miraba con cara de tristeza.

-Lamento lo de tu hermanita…

Ikuto solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa, acaricio la cabeza de Amu, alborotando su cabello.- No creo que sea necesario, mientras este contigo por quien sabe tanto tiempo, tal vez empiece a buscar a mi hermanita.

Amu solo le dio una sonrisa, para después ella ponerse de pie, irse al baño e irse a duchar.

Después que Amu termino de ducharse y cambiarse, Rima les llamo abajo por que era hora de cenar, así que los "hermanos" bajaron hasta el comedor y sentarse donde se les indicó. La cena fue silenciosa ya que solo estaban Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, Amu e Ikuto en una mesa cenando.

-Y dime Ikuto… ¿Verdad?-pregunto Rima con cierto tono de duda en el nombre del chico, Ikuto solo asintió.- ¿Ustedes son huérfanos?

-Sí, lo somos-le respondió Ikuto mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-Entonces… Amu es la menor y tú el mayor…-quería ver ese detalle Kukai.

-Así es.-respondió Amu.

-¿No tienen un hogar?-les pregunto Nagihiko.

-No… todo este tiempo solo nos hemos dedicado a buscar a nuestros padres…

-Ohhh… lo siento por preguntar…-se disculpó Nagihiko.

-No hay problema…-le dijo Amu.

Después de tan corta conversación, todos solo se limitaron a comer en silencio, pero al parecer alguien hizo un comentario algo incómodo…

-Con que ustedes antes eran un grupo…-comento Ikuto. Nagihiko solo carraspeo su garganta por que casi se atoraba por el comentario del peli-azul.

Rima miro con una mirada seria a Nagihiko, para después de ello voltear a ver a la pareja.

-Ustedes como son nuestros huéspedes… tendrán que estar enterados de todo lo que pasa acá ¿Cierto?-pregunto Rima, Ikuto y Amu solo con la cabeza asintieron-Antiguamente éramos 5 personas, éramos mejores amigos, nos cuidábamos entre si… Pero un día unos hombres vestidos de negro llegaron a nuestra antigua casa y… y…-Rima empezó a sollozar, en verdad no quería recordar tan malos momentos.

-Ellos mataron a nuestros 2 amigos, que eran parte del grupo…-concluyo Kukai.

-Por esa razón nos decidimos por mudarnos de casa, y encontramos este campo para vivir.-quiso agregar Nagihiko.

-¿Pero no tiene idea quienes son esos hombres?-pregunto Ikuto.

-No para nada…-le respondió Rima secándose sus últimas lágrimas.

-Qué raro…-susurro Amu, pero al parecer todos los presentes la habían escuchado.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Ikuto.

-Me han estado persiguiendo últimamente unos hombres también vestidos de negro, ellos creo que me quieren secuestrar o algo por el estilo…-Rima se sobresaltó a lo que Amu había comentado.

-Rima ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Nagihiko preocupado al ver a Rima de esa manera.

-Eh, no, no te preocupes Nagi, solo me acorde que tengo que hacer una llamada.-Rima después de decir esto, rápidamente fue hacia la otra habitación y coger el teléfono.

Marco un número, cuando al instante contestaron, Rima hablo rápidamente:

-"Tengo las pistas suficientes…-empezó a hablar Rima con alguien por el teléfono-No se preocupe señor... ¿Eh? Así… Ella es hermosa…-respondía cada pregunta que aquella persona le hacía.

* * *

**_Chan... Chan… Chan… Suspenso y más suspenso… xD ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les va gustando la historia? Espero que si mis lindos lectores… x3_**

**_Una pregunta… ¿Ustedes que categoría le colocarían a la historia? Sinceramente yo no sé… esto será como algo de suspenso y misterio por decir así… No creo que sea "Aventura/Romance" Bueno romance si pero aventura no creo… ¿Ustedes que opinan? Me gustaría que me lo dejaran en un review por favor._**

**_Ya saben que acepto comentarios de todo, sea bueno o malo, pero esperare sus comentarios…_**

**_Disculpen si hay algo mal escrito o redactado, y si el capitulo fue corto igualmente..._**

**_Cuídense, Ruthy-chan_**


	4. ¿La encontramos?

**_Seguramente me extrañaron xD (ok aunque lo dudo un poco xD) pero no me importa porque yo si extrañe escribir x3_**

**_Como sea hoy les traje el tercer capítulo de este sensacional FanFic XD (lo de sensacional no me la creo ._.), no sé si ya se dieron cuenta pero igual por las dudas les diré xD. Ya acabe todos mis exámenes, los resultados me lo darán el lunes así que a esperar nomas, y si reprobé pues… Estoy muerta ;_;_**

**_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y agradecer a angel-Utau y a Andromeda Demeter por decirme que categoría agregar a mi Fic, ahora será "Mistery/Romance" Jejeje… Aunque tal vez tengan razón ._. Y sorry si este capitulo es muy... corto, es que ando algo sin tiempo :c_**

**_Comencemos:_**

* * *

**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿La encontramos?

Rima volvió después de tan corta conversación telefónica y termino de cenar junto a los demás. Kukai está ves se encargó de lavar los platos, pero con una pequeña ayuda de Ikuto, quien sabe, así tal vez se puedan conocer y llevar mejor. Nagihiko salió un momento afuera a inspeccionar un par de "cosas". Quedándose solo en la casa, Amu y Rima.

-Amu-llamo Rima a la mencionada. Amu solo dio vuelta a su cabeza, y al ella ver las señales que le hacía Rima, se acercó con unos pasos entrecortados.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Amu inocentemente.

-Nada, es solo que como tú e Ikuto se quedaran un corto tiempo supongo, me encantaría como… concerté. Si no te molesta claro…

-Claro que no.-Amu mostro una sonrisa.

-Muy bien… ven toma asiento.-Rima junto a Amu se sentaron en un sofá y empezaron a hablar.- Ok, para empezar ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 14 años.

-¿A tus 14 años vas en busca de tus padres? Enserio Amu eres una niña admirable…

-Me lo dicen mucho supongo…-Amu bajo un poco la mirada.- Y si no te molesta que te pregunte… ¿Tu cuántos años tienes?

-¿Tu cuantos años me dices?

-Mmmmm… ¿30?-Rima solo soltó una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta de la peli-rosa.

-Eso me lo dicen mucho…. Pero no. Aunque no lo parezca tengo 18 años.-respondió Rima con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento por decirte vieja supongo…-Amu agacho su cabeza apenada.

-No hay problema… bueno entonces… Si tienes 14 años y has estado buscando a tus padres toda tu vida ¿Cómo sabes si ellos siguen vivos?

-En realidad no lo sé, pero tengo una foto de mi madre, dicen que no me parezco mucho pero… aun así tiene una bebe en brazos y es de cabello rosa.- Amu saco de su bolsillo la foto que su amiga Yaya le había dado como una "pista".

-E-Ella es… es…-Rima se quedó pasmada al ver aquella foto que le enseño la peli-rosa.

-¿Sucede algo Rima-san?-pregunto Amu al ver la expresión en la cara de Rima.

-¿Eh? Oh nada, nada…-volvió a la realidad.- Solo que eras muy linda de bebe…-dio una pausa-Entonces dime… ¿Sabes dónde te perdiste?

-La verdad no, según algunas personas me encontraron en el hospital, en una sala que no era apropiada para bebes. Dicen que me votaron o tal vez algún doctor se confundió de lugar y me dejo ahí.

"Igual lo que paso con la pequeña… ¿No puede ser ella verdad?"-pensó Rima.

La conversación se dio interrumpida gracias a que anteriormente se oyeron disparos.

-Todos cúbranse…-aviso Nagihiko entrando desesperado a la casa.

De una habitación salieron Ikuto y Kukai. Kukai galo a Rima de la mano y la llevo segura a una habitación, e igualmente hizo Ikuto, el abrazo a Amu para protegerla y llevarla junto a Rima.

Y ahí se encontraban los tres… Rima, Amu e Ikuto encerrados en una habitación poco iluminada, solo lo único que daba luz era una vela que estaba prendida, que con cualquier soplido se podría apagar.

-No era necesario que hagas eso… si cuidarme sola…-se quejó Amu al recordar que acción tomo Ikuto hace rato.

-Era necesario ¿Si te lastimaban?

-No creo que sea posible… Estaba con Nagihiko, él nos iba a cuidar.-le respondió Amu de mala gana.

-¿Y si no era así?

-Claro que sí, piensa ¿Quién dejaría a una niña sola e indefensa?

-No eres nada indefensa ¿Sabes?-dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa perversa.

-Eres un tonto y también para colmo un pervertido…

Mientras ambos jóvenes seguían discutiendo, Rima interrumpió su escena riéndose en una voz baja.

-¿Rima-san?-pregunto Amu mientras veía a Rima con la mano en puño en su boca y con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes se conocen solo un día y parecen como si se conocieran un año.-dijo Rima aun entre unas cuantas carcajadas.

Amu se sonrojo un poco a tal comentario, Ikuto solo mostro su cara seria que siempre hacia. Los disparos, el ruido y lo demás cesaron, al parecer aquella "pelea" había acabado. Kukai y Nagihiko fueron por las tres personas que se encontraban encerradas.

Se reunieron en la sala mientras estaban charlando sobre el incidente que paso.

-Lo sentimos mucho por lo que ocurrió hace un momento…-se disculpó Nagihiko con las visitantes.

-No hay problema…-respondió Ikuto.

-Al parecer ellos nos encontraron de nuevo… será necesario mudarnos.-hablo Kukai.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo los encontraron de nuevo? ¿Acaso hay un espía por aquí?- pregunto inocentemente Amu.

"¿No serán ellos cierto?" pensó alguien.

-No sabemos como pero, mientras ellos sigan acá… será insegura tenerlos como unos huéspedes…-hablo Kukai.

-Lo entendemos, no hay problema, si es necesario nosotros nos retiramos.-trataba de opinar Ikuto.

-No mejor quédense por hoy-opino Rima.- Ya es de noche, no podemos votarlos muy tarde. Tal vez sea peligroso halla afuera.

-De acuerdo, pero ustedes se tendrán que ir mañana en la mañana-comento Kukai refiriéndose a los dos hermanos.

-Si-respondieron Amu e Ikuto al mismo tiempo.

Ikuto y Amu subieron a la habitación que les habían asignado, la peli-rosa en verdad estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era descansar. Se recostó en la cama y estaba dispuesta a cerrar sus ojos pero se acordó de un pequeño detalle…

Una cama… dos personas… y para ser sinceros, Amu no tenía tanta confianza con Ikuto. Eso significaba que ¿Tenían que dormir juntos?

-Seguro estarás pensando en ¿Tendremos que dormir juntos?-dijo Ikuto, adivinando lo que Amu estaba pensando.

-Eres un adivino ¿O qué?-

-No, solo me lo suponía ya que eres una niña y tu dormir con un adolescente… pues es lo más obvio de pensar…-explico Ikuto.-Pero tranquila no hare eso, si deseas duermo en el piso.

-Si… eso sería la más conveniente…-respondió Amu para después con la sabana taparse todo su cuerpo e ignorar a cierto peli-azul.

Mientras ambos jóvenes intentaban descansar, se había escuchado un pequeño ruido, una vibración por decirlo así. Era el celular de Ikuto ¿Quién sería capaz de llamarlo a esta hora?

Ikuto contesto rápidamente sin ver el identificador de llamada:

**¿Ikuto dónde estás? Te eh venido a visitar a tu departamento pero no te encuentro.**

¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi bien estar? Mamá…

**Solo es que… hace tiempo no eh podido verte, y quiero saber cómo está mi hijo.**

Para que estés mejor, estoy muy bien, jamás pude estar mejor.

**Hay Ikuto… se puede saber ¿Dónde estás?**

No es de tu incumbencia…

**Como madre que soy respeto tu decisión si no quieres decírmelo, pero… al menos me encantaría verte… ¿Te molesta ir a una de las fiestas que organizan los trabajadores de tu padre? Te queremos dar una pequeña sorpresa…**

No me interesa ir.

**Sabes cómo somos nosotros Ikuto y si no vas… atente a las consecuencias.**

¿Te atreves a amenazarme? Bueno… si eso te pondrá feliz iré, pero…-dio la vuelta su cabeza y vio como Amu estaba supuestamente "dormida"-Ire con compañía.

**No hay problema, entonces nos vemos hijo.**

Rápidamente Ikuto colgó y entonces una voz llamo su atención.

-¿Quién llamo?-pregunto Amu con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada… eh… mejor te lo digo mañana.-le respondió Ikuto.

-Como quieras-dijo Amu para después de ello darse la media vuelta y dándole la espalda a Ikuto.

Ikuto solo se recostó en el suelo, con unas cuantas sabanas que utilizaba como cama y así ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**_Muy bien… Acá creo que no explique tanto sobre la historia pero si como un rompecabezas para que ustedes vayan pensando y bueno… Se rompan la cabeza(? Naaa… mentira…_**

**_Supongo que el próximo capítulo será el más interesante… (Dije supongo… xD) Y si hay alguien… digo alguien… que lee mi Fanfic "¿FanFics? ¿Qué cosa es eso?" pues déjenme decirles que eh vuelto! Y si lo seguiré pero como algunos sabrán la comedia no es lo mío… Y bueno sean pacientes ;) _**

**_Recuerden que los reviews son mi motor a seguir escribiendo y me sube los ánimos x3 es más… creo que necesito mucha suerte ya que no sé cómo abre salido en mis exámenes :c_**

**_Como siempre, sorry si hay algo mal redactado o mala ortografía, es que soy muy despistada :c_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense!_**

**_Ruthy-chan_**


End file.
